Doctor Who: The Time Guardian
by RobertPirate
Summary: The Doctor and his companion Eliza Shawn land on the mysterious planet Relatime, where they find a person only known as the Time Guardian and his secrets.


**PART ONE.**

The TARDIS was just shifting in time..."Doctor, where are we going?" Eliza asked.

"How about the planet of Relatime?" The Doctor suggested. "Does it have a place to just relax?" Eliza asked.

"Maybe," The Doctor responded. "Let's go there, then," Eliza said.

And so the TARDIS entered the Time Vortex, and then it found its destination on the planet of Relatime. The TARDIS then materialized..VWORP! VWORP! VWORP! VWORP! VWORP! VWORP! VWORP!... The two travellers walked out of the TARDIS as they left it in an alley.

"Do you know anything of this planet, Doctor?" Eliza asked.

"Ah the planet Relatime, home to the Time Temple. I'll explain when we get there what it is," The Doctor responded.

"It's been a long while," The Doctor muttered.

"Doctor, what's our purpose here?" Eliza asked.

"We're here to see an old friend," The Doctor replied.

The two entered the Temple as another was watching. He was wearing black with shades. He opened a file that had some illegible writing on the picture but other than that is was readable. A few of the words there said,

"Drive it until its black,"

He knew what it meant as he proceeded to enter the Temple as the sun was just setting on the day.

To be continued in Part Two...

**PART TWO.**

The Doctor and Eliza were in the Time Temple, which was an exquisite looking temple with purple and dark green shades in the temple. The Man was slightly behind, making sure he wasn't too close.

"Doctor, who lives here anyway?" Eliza asked.

"The Time Guardian. I'm here to visit him to see how is it going," The Doctor responded.

"Hello Doctor," The Time Guardian responded.

"Ah hello old friend! Which incarnation?" The Doctor asked.

"65th, Doctor. Name was Zamiel," Zamiel responded.

"How is it going friend?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm just about to resign my post for the new man here. So who's your new companion?" Zamiel asked.

"Eliza. Eliza Shawn. So what does the Time Guardian do?" Eliza answered.

"Ah. The Time Guardian was a being who defended a small part of Time, as the Time Lords needed a little less work, as I said anyway," Zamiel answered.

"Until a long while ago anyway. Now he guards this for not much really as the Time Lords...Anyway, who's your new incarnation?" The Doctor responded.

"I'm pinpointing my choices. I could choose one of two in a duo of young kids, the Maxwell kids...Wait, I've made my decision. The change will start soon," Zamiel answered.

"Let's stay for a few minutes to watch the new incarnation, how about it Eliza?" The Doctor said.

"Sure Doctor," Eliza answered.

Zamiel, The Doctor, and Eliza went up to the hall, where the change would happen.

"Maxwell, open the gate," Zamiel ordered.

The gate soon opened, as Zamiel went in, ready to change, the time Guardian would be someone new soon. The change took the power out of the incarnation and put it in the new incarnation. Zamiel was ready as the change would happen very soon. The Doctor and Eliza were watching, just for fun as The Man in Black crept into the Gate, with the file on the floor, only stating,

"The Gate will fall into place,"

To be continued in Part Three...  
**  
PART THREE.**

PSRR...Zamiel was being examined in the gate, as the specimen picked for the new Time Guardian was awaiting to become it. But suddenly, a sound of thunder came from the gate as a figure pushed his way in the gate. For a moment, the Doctor thought he could hear a shriek in the Gate... ERRMMMM...VSER!

The Gate opened as Zamiel then collapsed, overwhelmed by the machine. But the new Guardian was fine. In fact, he was grinning...

"Welcome...Doctor," The (66th) Time Guardian said.

"It's an honor to meet a new Time Guardian," The Doctor replied back.

"Now then. Let's see what's happening with the vortex, eh Doctor?" The Guardian said.

"Yes, I've noticed activity with the vortex, and that should not be happening, is that correct, Guardian?" The Doctor spoke.

The Doctor had seen activity up in the vortex a he kept tabs on it with a meter in the TARDIS. He wondered what was going on, but he almost pretty much knew what was going on. But now Zamiel was out of the question. Eliza then checked on him, and she was in shock for the most part.

"Doctor, I have some news. He's...dead," Eliza stated.

The Doctor knew that was coming. He now needed to find the 66th (And his name perhaps) before what he suspected came true. The two then walked up to the Vortex, and it looked as grand as ever. It was about 6 feet tall now, but it could be expanded to much more. The Doctor was cautious, taking light steps, unlike the last time he was here...The Time Guardian then took a file on the floor he saw as he examined once more. He then muttered a few words...

"Everything is now in place. But there's only one little piece left. Enlistment..."

Eliza stayed behind for a while, but after she peaked at the vortex, she walked closely to the other two, wondering what was going on.

To be continued in Part Four...

**PART FOUR.**

Now of course the Time Guardian set the controls to make sure the Vortex wouldn't affect the three. The Doctor and the Time Guardian were walking and muttering...

"Doctor, what are you two doing anyway?" Eliza asked.

"We're going to see what is going on in the Vortex." The Doctor responded.

"Have you noticed that the Guardian is a little different?" Eliza asked.

"Yes, but not so different yet..." The Doctor answered.

"Ah, here we are. Now then, let's check the Vortex." The Time Guardian chimed in.

"SCANNER IN PLACE. IDENTIFY NAME." The Voice in the Vortex Machine scanned.

"Time Guardian, 66th Incarnation," The Guardian responded.

"The Doctor. 14th Incarnation," The Doctor said.

"Eliza Shawn...Human, Only incarnation," Eliza remarked.

"PERMISSION GRANTED," The Voice scanner said.

The three entered the control room. It would explain what has happened to the Vortex as the two went to work.

"Now let's see, this control over here is there, this one over there is here...Hmm, what is this one-" The Doctor said.

WHOOM! Suddenly the controls turned on in a burst of light as the Doctor and Eliza were taken aback from it all. The Guardian however wasn't shocked. In fact he laughed...

"Welcome, Doctor. My name is The Time Guardian, but you already know as I do that it isn't my real name," The man said.

"What is your real name then?" The Doctor asked coldly.

"My name is...The Man in Black," The Man responded darkly. He then grinned...

To be continued in Part Five...

**PART FIVE.**

"How did you get here?" Eliza asked.

"By simple means. Oh very simple indeed..." The Man responded.

"Oh what are you going to do, explain it all now? Before you answer that, tell me this. What are you? And don't answer with "The Man in Black," The Doctor remarked back.

"I AM the Man in Black. I will defeat you, Doctor..." The Man said back.

"Oh trust me, tin salt shakers have tried to do that, and they haven't done it. What makes you so special?" The Doctor told back.

"You'll find out soon enough," The Man replied.

"You remind me of an another fellow, wearing black and all, except his plans were more outrageous..." The Doctor marked back as the machine went up in sparks.

The machine was turning on and off while the Man in Black was grinning with an evil smile as Eliza was in fear for once...

"Now you cower in fear Eliza Shawn, completing your foolishness. Now phase 2 of the plan will begin..." The Man mutters.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"A few more seconds..." The Man said...

PSOOM! The Machine began its dynamics as The Doctor tried to get away, but he couldn't get away as The Man cackled, his plan now complete.

"Now I am you. This will be temporarily, but soon it'll be permament," The Doctor, now with The Man merged a bit with him.

To be continued in Part Six...

**PART SIX.**

"What is going on Doctor?" Eliza asked.

"My mental state is changing into a new person soon. I seem to act like him every minute, little girl..." The Doctor responded.  
"In the meantime, I will soon be setting plans to a to be determined planet..." The Man remarked.

"What are you doing this plan for? What makes you so like this?" The Doctor asked.

"It all began with another Time Guardian. Long ago, they used to guard time and one of its vortex. One of them, the 33rd incarnation was guarding it one day when he was suddenly taken over by a mysterious dark force. He then disappeared from time, having fell in the vortex. His name is Drexil. What is my name? Drexil," Drexil explained.

"This is jumbled like a puzzle game...You were the one knocked into time. You're the man who's being doing all of these time accelerating..." The Doctor pondered.

"Yes, you're correct for the billionth time, Doctor. You even knew I was coming to get you before you met me, in fact when I was taking Hartker out of time, he mentioned you, as the man of fear. He was wrong then as he was now..." Drexil taunted.

"What is your plan?" The Doctor asked.

"My plan is so simple, that the human can understand it. The plan is to just take Time." Drexil remarked.

"What? That is out of the question! It is simply impossible," The Doctor said.

"Wrong, Doctor. I will use you to help out in my plan of Time. Otherwise, your companion will die. Now then, help me out in this situation," Drexil said as he then used his mind to trap Eliza in a Time Canister.

"Fine. I will do it. Let's get to the controls," The Doctor answered.

"Yes. Let us see if this Time Cycloner is in the right place with the other Beams..." Drexil answered.

"Ah yes, yes it is, now let's see if this screwdriver here works on this..." The Doctor muttered...

The Doctor then turned his Screwdriver on the controls, making the machine go haywire as the vortex unfolded from its sleep...

"What are you doing Doctor? You can not win a battle you win in Time lose...What? No, I don't want to go like this! Agh!" Drexil yelled...

Drexil was suddenly pulled into the vortex as The Doctor quickly closed it after it happened. Then he released Eliza from the Time Canister.

"Doctor! You're free?" Eliza asked.

"Ah that. Yes, yes I am. Now then, let's get the heck out of here..." The Doctor responded.

"So what do you think happens now?" Eliza asked.

"For us, how about we go to a nice planet, a relatively good one. And as for him, he's going somewhere off..." The Doctor replied.

The two then walked out of the Time Temple, back into the TARDIS, off to more adventures..._WORP! WORP! WORP! WORP! WORP! WORP..._

A figure was in a room that was not like a room, having just arrived from somewhere...

"Oh I may have been stopped, but one day I shall come back. Yes, I shall come back. Until then, there will be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. I will go forward in my beliefs, and I will prove to myself that I am not mistaken in mine. You will regret this Doctor..." Drexil muttered...

This Ends The Time Guardian.

Next Time: The Cold Line.


End file.
